wclfandomcom-20200222-history
G1935 11/20
An Open Letter to The Associated Press 99 October 24, 1935 Mr. Lloyd Stratton, Executive Assistant, Associated Press, 383 Madison Ave., New York City. Dear Sir: Mr. A. R. Goux has called my attention to correspondence between himself, the New York Times, and your ffice. I have before me the letter of the New York Times, signed by Mr. Edwin L. James, addressed to Mr. Goux, bearing date of October 23, in which he quotes the following from Mr. Lloyd Stratton: "I am glad to reply to yours of October 21, by repeating that Judge Rutherford's speech was not made at the request of The Associated Press." Your effort to evade the facts is manifest. By using the word "speech" you hope to be within the clear in denying that you requested me to express my views on flag saluting. By referring to my copy, which I furnished you and which I broadcast, you will see that I said this: "The Associated Press has requested me to express my view of the matter." You certainly would not attempt to deny the absolute truth of that statement. 100 You knew that I stated positively in my statement that I am not a member of a cult, and that Jehovah's witnesses are not a cult, and yet you deliberately inserted in your report three times the word "cult", as applied to me, and quoted Jehovah's witnesses to make it appear as ridiculous as you could. I am writing you at such length because I am trying to find some language to express my absolute contempt for a bunch of hypocritical men who claim to tell the truth, and who delight to restort to lies to shield another crowd of men who are foreigners to America and who are inimical to American institutions and who make a lot of fuss about the flag in order to hide their crooked ways.... You can spend a lot of time and energy in holding up to ridicule an eight-year-old boy and inoffensive people and make a great hullabaloo about the flag, and yet you sit idly by and close your ears and mouth and remain silent when it comes to saying anything about a foreign power or a combination of foreigners that are attempting to gain control of America and Hitlerize it. The time must surely come when the duplicity of the public press will be properly exposed before the American people. 101 When I see such a studied effort to doge the truth as the quotation in your letter mentioned here in the outset I am reminded of the words of Jesus when He spoke to the hypocritical Pharisees, the clergy of His day. He used these words: "Ye are of your father the devil, and the lusts of your father ye will do. He was a murderer from the beginning, and abode not in the truth, because there is no truth in him. When he speaketh a lie, he speaketh of his own: for he is a liar, and the father of it." (John 8: 44) Jesus spoke with absolute authority, and He is authority therefore for the statement that the Devil is the father of liars and those who delight to lie show that they proceed from the Devil. Respectfully, J. RUTHERFORD Destruction of American Government 105 The destruction of the American Government by Roman Catholic Fascism or Jesuitism has proceeded far under Franklin D. Roosevelt. The Jesuit offices, where plans for taking over the government of the United States are worked out in detail, are located at Woolworth Building, 233 Broadway, New York. In the Roman line-up the departments are called orders, companies, societies, sons, servants, fathers, congregations, institutes. In the American government line-up the departments go by the nations of boards, corporations, administrations, commissions, councils, authorities, committees, banks, divisions, co-operatives, foundations, advisers sic, projects, agreements, corps, works, co-ordinators, offices and acts. It is difficult to popularize a tyranny, and, as everybody knows, the Roman Catholic Hierarchy is the most perfect example of tyranny the world has known. The job of the Jesuits is to make it seem desirable, even necessary, that the government of the United States, as of all other lands, should be turned over to the Roman Catholic Hierarchy. British Empire 116 The Contemptible Work of a Demon In the London Dental Gazette is an account of a dental operation performed by F. St. J. Steadman, D.P.H., L.R.C.P., M.R.C.S., L.D.S., on a lady who visited a clairvoyant before the operation and was told the only hour the operation could be performed as 9:30 a.m. on a Monday, that the dentist would insist on having his way about the removal of the impacted tooth, and that she would die in the operation. All worked out exactly as forecast, except the operation was a complete success and the woman recovered. It was apparent that in this case the demon was familiar with Dr. Steadman's memorandum book and knew the hour he would and did select. All else was meanness of the basest sort. Fire-Walking in Britain Unwilling to learn anything from the Bible a flock of British scientists built a pit filled with seven tons of oak logs, one ton of firewood, one load of charcoal and ten gallons of kerosene, and after it had been burning for eight hours, and the surface heat was found to be 800 degrees Fahrenheit, they saw Kuda Bux, a young Hindu, walk the length of the pit, pausing fire seconds at each step, and emerge unscathed. This happened at Carshalton, Kent, and was a case of demonism, pure and simple. Two British medical students who attempted to emulate the feat were severely burned after a few steps and had to jump to safety. Roman Catholic Fascism 124 Probably Pushed by a Demon At Kitchberg, Austria, a Roman Catholic priest was praying in front of a statue of the virgin Mary when the statue fell on him, knocked him unconscious and crushed his right hand. The probable explanation is that a demon (or the evil spirits found in the overindulgence in "communion" wine) pushed the statue from its foundation.